


Ghost of You

by gratuitousWordsmith (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The radio in her room -our room, you used to call it- is still on. You never turned it off. You never went back in there. ”Some days I can’t even trust myself/ It’s killing me to see you this way," the folk duet crooned idly around the corner down the hall of your apartment. </p><p>Ghost!AradiaxSollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror: http://grandfalloon.tumblr.com/tagged/ghost%20of%20you/chrono

> There’s an old voice in my head  
> That’s holding me back  
> Well tell her that I miss our little talks ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I))

 

She watches you while you crack the tab on another can of caffeinated swill. She watches you as you rub the goosebumps off you arm and lay back on the couch. The radio in her room -our room, you used to call it- is still on. You never turned it off. You never went back in there. ” _Some days I can’t even trust myself/ It’s killing me to see you this way_ ," the folk duet crooned idly around the corner down the hall of your apartment.   
"Someone’s going to report us if you won’t turn that off, Sollux." You rub your eyes and sit up.  
"I know, AA," you mutter back. You’re not sure why you bother talking back, it’s not like replying to your hallucination will make her come back. It’s because you blame yourself, that’s why you can hear her. Of course the counselor told you that. She told you a lot of things.   
"I miss you," no reply. Yeah, you miss her. Of course you miss her. Of course you wanted to move on, but some days your hands fumble on the hem of your shirt or you forget to wear your glasses when you go out or you run a bath and let it spill over the edges and ignore the letters from your landlord. You know you can’t.   
"It wasn’t your fault." Of course she’d tell you that. Cool air drags itself across the back of your neck and you follow it with your fingertips. You believe in ghosts, of course, but only when they had unfinished business. She had just finished school and was finally stable. She was going on an archaeological dig next week. She had everything perfect. She had no reason to stay here and haunt you.  
She always tells you she’s not a ghost. Of course, you take that to mean she’s a hallucination. She doesn’t tell you otherwise. However that just frustrates you all the more as you have to wake up to pale, floating, Aradia hovering a foot or two off the ground each night.

The third night you were reported because your screaming. Of course.

 


	2. Chapter 2

> _It’s killing me to see you this way_

__  
They made you talk to her. You had to, of course, or else you’d have to move out of the apartment, and you can’t do that. She’s pretty, prim and proper, crossing her ankles under the wooden bar on her chair. She folds her hands in her lap, ignoring the coffee you poured on her earlier request.  
She asks about you. How’s school? Computer programming? That’s interesting. She asks about your family. You ask her what any of this has to do with Aradia. She laughs and sips her cool coffee.

This goes on for three more of these meetings. Each one ends with you reminding her of why she was hired to help you. She says its interesting that you keep bringing the conversation back to her. Is she here with you, right now? She’s been here the whole time. 

She doesn’t quite sit at the empty seat at the table. She props her chin up on one hand and figits with her hair in the other. Her eyes are white and gaze idly at you. 

"You can tell her, Sollux. It’s not like she actually believes you or anything."

"No… She’s only here at night."

"Why did you lie to her?" 

"Interesting." Your landlord cut the AC last week and the dry hot air dredges between the three of you. You rub your eyes under your glasses. 

"Are we done here?" Oh, but Sollux, we’re just getting started. 


	3. Chapter 3

> _There’s an old voice in my head that’s holding me back_

 

The therapy didn’t make her go away. The increased class load and work hours didn’t make her go away either. The orange and white unopened bottle in your medicine cabinet didn’t either. Maybe it would have made her leave, if you actually tried.

You didn’t tell Rose you didn’t take her prescription. The label on the paper bag it came in told you hives were a possible side-effect. Hives! 

You clutch the edge of the sink and look at yourself. You pull down one eyelid. Maybe you should get contacts. The mirror fogs over again and you wipe it clean with one hand. You left the shower running, like she asked you to. You can see her behind the shower curtain, barely. 

Can you turn the water off? 

You put the bottle of pills back on the shelf and close the mirror. Sure you can. 

Before your very eyes she pulls a towel out of thin air. For her next trick she’ll need you and twenty minutes of manly angst, panicked delusion, and a garbage bag. 

You tell her maybe later. 

Suit yourself. 

A pause as she twirls, replacing the white terrycloth with something more fitting of your dead girlfriend. It’s not very funny now that people used to joke she’d wear that raggy skirt even on her deathbed.

Are you going to see Rose again?

"Uhm…," you stop to consider. “Probably not."

Oh.

Are you going out? You’re putting shoes on. 

"Yeah-Yeah I am." You slip the other mismatched shoe onto your foot. 

Oh. 

Can I come, too?

You stop mid move. That’s the first time she’s asked permission to come somewhere with you.

And its the first time you dont want her to.


End file.
